Delightful Distractions
by Chaotic lil Azn gurl
Summary: Who knew that taking the wrong phone by accident was so much fun. Especially when said phone belonged to someone famous? A romantic comedy in 500-word snippets. AU
1. Erotica

**Disclaimer:** I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners.

**Story explanation:** All chapters will be in perfect 500-words. No more and no less. I cannot make you stay, so before you're sucked into one of my other amazing (I lie) story, quickly push the back button before it's too late. Chapters will be in perfect drabbles given by friends, request, or random prompts I find on the internet.

**In case you missed it: **All chapters will be perfect drabble words.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Erotica**

When Kagome opened her eyes to a new dawn, her first sight was her sister's erotica book standing in front of her face. Glaring at the novel she ignored the book and stretched, wiping her drool. _'Last time I sleep at her flat. I need to stop sleeping on desks.'_

Her internet at the dormitory wasn't working and was told that it'll be fixed the next day, so she was staying over at her sister's place. She got up and grabbed her bag with her morning essentials and went to do her daily morning ritual; using all the hot water and not caring if her sister's water bill went up a few.

Walking to the kitchen, wearing only a towel, she rolled her eyes at the messy dishes scattered across the kitchen counter. _'And mother thought _I_ was the messy one.' _Looking at the clock, she estimated she had about an hour or less until she has to leave for the bus. Looking back at the messy kitchen, she cringed, rolling up her invisible sleeves and went into battle with the weeks old stains in the kitchenware.

Her sister, Kagura, who was older than her by three years, worked in one of the top companies in the world; Takahashi Corporation. She was a secretary for the younger brother who owned half the corporation and worked beside his older half-brother, who Kagura had a huge crush on but was professional about it.

Which led to Kagura's unhealthy obsession with erotic novels; making sure the main male character has either long haired, cold, and/or proud characteristics. Or all of the above.

Kagome had the pleasure of meeting both of the brothers and instantly connected with the younger brother: Inuyasha.

Placing the last wet dish in the dishwasher and some in the drying rack, she once again looked at the clock and estimated that it took her about 30 minutes to wash all the weeks old dishes which gave her 30 minutes to get ready.

In the bathroom, blow-drying her hair, her new one-day-old phone screen lit up, stating that she received a message from one of her best friends.

**Luka**: Where you at?

**Kagome: **At Kagura's. Why?

**Luka: **Need a ride?

Kagome looked at the time on her phone and typed in 'Nope' and hit the send button. Leaving her hair half wet, she went to her sleep over bag and grabbed the clothes she wanted to wear that day.

Hopping on one boot while zipping up the other, she grabbed her book bag and her sleep over bag and threw it over her shoulder. Making sure the automatic door lock was secure; she went to the elevator and pushed the down button.

As Kagome got out of the bus, she received another text, this time from Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha:** I see you. :D

Blinking at the message, she looked around, trying to spot the unique hair color only to bump into a solid chest which caused them both to drop their phones.

* * *

**Prompt:** Erotica

**Words:** 500

R/R!


	2. Stupid Chicken Butt

**Disclaimer:** I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Stupid Chicken Butt**

Squeaking at the sudden impact, she fell on her behind. Rubbing her bum, she saw the man reach down and thought he was about to give her a hand only see that he was reaching for his phone. Huffing in annoyance, she grabbed hers and quickly stood up, dusting herself off and was about to strode past when he grabbed her hoodie.

Squawking in outrage, she turned and was about to yell at him when she noticed the two familiar bags hanging from his hand. Gasping in embarrassment, she grabbed both bags and looked at the guy in front of her. The first thing she noticed was the sunglasses, which was hid him from the world. Next was his hair and in held a giggle.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

The stranger nodded at her and turned, continued his path down the sidewalk. She frowned a bit at his manners and continued on her destination towards Inuyasha and muttered, "Stupid chicken-butt."

Unknown to her, the stranger heard her every word and looked back to briefly glared at her back before continuing on his destination.

Once Kagome reached the table Inuyasha was at, she dropped her bags and placed her head on her folded arms which she placed on the table before her. Hearing a deep chuckle from the man across from her, she continued to ignore him until she heard a cup sliding towards her.

She bit her lip and contemplated whether to give in or not. When the sliding stopped and started to retreat, her hand flashed out and grabbed the cup before it could retreat any further. Taking a huge gulp of her favorite seasonal flavor from Starbucks she ignored the chuckles once more.

She signed and floated into heaven with the taste of perfectly blended coffee with flavored peppermint syrup, rich mocha sauce, milk and ice. It was topped with sweetened whipped cream and dark chocolate curls; AKA her number two weakness: Peppermint Mocha Frappuccino Blended Beverage.

"You free tonight?"

The question snapped her away from her heaven. She waved goodbye in her mind as it slowly faded away to answer his question intelligently, "Huh?"

Inuyasha gave a quick eye-roll at her response and repeated his question like someone would to a slow minded individual. "Are you free tonight?"

Scowling at him, she upturned her nose at his question and ignored him. Feeling her phone vibrate once again and was about to answer when her phone was snatched away by the amber-eyed fiend. "Hey!"

Inuyasha pushed the end button and held the phone out of her reach. "I'll give it back if you answer the question."

"I have work tonight. Now gimmie my phone back." She squeaked as it was thrown at her.

"Keh, work."

"Yes work, Inuyasha. Not all of us are billionaires."

He once again rolled his eyes as he watched her sip her coffee. "How can you stand something cold and minty in the morning?"

"What about you and your obsession with ramen?" She countered back.

* * *

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words: **500


	3. Dobe

**Disclaimer:** I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dobe**

As Kagome settled in her seat, her phone vibrated again. Looking to make sure the professor hasn't arrived yet, she answered it, "Hello?"

It was quiet for a few seconds until a deep voice spoke once, "The phone in your hands isn't yours. It belongs to me and I have your phone up against my ear. I'll be waiting for you in a small café on the corner of 4th and 3rd street. Be there at 4. Don't be late."

-Click-

Blinking, Kagome looked at the screen and scowled. _'What do you mean the phone isn't mine?'_ She moved her thumb across her Nokia E7 and went towards the pictures. She couldn't help but gasp and drop the phone gaining the entire class attention. Looking up in embarrassment, she quickly grabbed the phone and ran off, her satchel over her shoulder.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the second floor of the small café where he was supposed to meet the stranger who had his phone at 4. He adjusted his sunglasses and stared at the phone on the table resting in front of him. He took a sip of his tea and leaned back. Relaxing into the chair, he took in the quiet sounds at the café and cherished the free time he rarely has.

* * *

Once Kagome reached her very own single room dormitory and closed the door, she leaned back against it and slid down, staring at the picture in the phone.

Who _couldn't_ recognize the face? Then realization dawned upon her. She was holding _Uchiha Sasuke_'s phone! As she was scrolling through the pictures, the phone in her hand vibrated with a message.

**Dobe: **Where you at?

Kagome stared at the message and contemplated to whether answer it or not.

**Dobe:** You're missing out on all the fun. Forgot that Kiba had a pool party with all the Victoria Secret models?

Kagome blanched. Kiba? As in Inuzuka Kiba? The model who went everywhere with his dog, Akamaru?

**Dobe:** Sasuuuuukeeeeeee? You there? Doing your hair again? Making sure all strands are even? xD

Kagome couldn't help the small little smile that appeared on her lips. Her fingers were hovering over the keyboard, thinking of a response but went with whatever.

**Sasuke:** This isn't Sasuke. I took the wrong phone by mistake.

**Dobe: **Come on, Sasuke. That didn't work the last time you sent it.

**Sasuke**: No really. I bumped into him this morning we both dropped our phones and we took each other's by accident.

**Dobe: **…no joke?

**Sasuke:** No joke. Who are you, btw? All Sasuke has for your name is Dobe.

**Dobe:** That asshole. I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?

Kagome felt like banging her head against the door, Uzumaki Naruto; famous actor and part time model. Kagome contemplated whether to give him her name. She sat there, staring at the screen for a few minutes until she replied.

**Sasuke:** My name's Kagome.

**Dobe**: So Kaggy-chan. Wana mess with Sasuke?

Kagome thought for a minute before writing her response.

* * *

**Prompt**: None

**Words:** 500

Read and Review~!


	4. Tragedy

**Disclaimer:** I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners.

* * *

**Chapter4: Tragedy**

* * *

Kagome was on her way to meet with Sasuke when she stumbled upon a newspaper. Well… it technically flew head on towards her legs. After disentangling the paper, her eyes locked onto the large, bolded two letter words, "Uchiha Massacre Tragedy."

The paper was a few years old. She wondered how it was still around when she heard something nearby. Following the noise, she came onto a tree providing shelter for some wiggling mass under a blanket in a box. Blinking, she removed the blanket and she couldn't help but coo at the two small puppies.

"Hey there." She said softly, picking up the wiggling mass of fur and brought them into her jacket to escape the November cold. "Where's your momma?"

As she went to remove the blanket to take it home with her, she now found out where the old newspaper was from. Under the blanket, years of old newspaper were stuffed to make the box warmer and protect the puppies from the cold. The paper that flew into her legs was still in her hands and she couldn't help but begin to search for the other article that completed the news. Once she got the piece of parchment, she turned around and went back towards her dorm. Sasuke can wait.

Once she arrived at her single room dorm she began to call Inuyasha after looking up his number in an old phone and address she book she collected over the years. As the phone ring, she looked over her room and in the dormitory rule book if she was allowed to have dogs.

She was one of the few that signed up early at her University, which gave her and a few others the privilege of a single room. What was so popular about the room was that it was pretty big. Rumor has it that some of the single rooms used to be a double but that changed when the new president of the University got donations to build a bigger campus. It also came with a closet for two and a personal bathroom complete with a shower stall.

"Who is this?" Inuyasha's gruff voice reached her ears.

"Hey Inuyasha." She said as she went around her room to grab a few more towels.

"Kagome?" She clearly heard the confusion in his voice, "Did you get a new phone or somethin'?"

"Or something." She muttered. "Not actually but I didn't call to update you on my phone. I found two puppies that about a few weeks old and I remembered that you were great friends with someone whose family owned and breed puppies. You still in contact with them?"

"Yep." He said, popping the P.

She looked at the clock and noticed that it was getting closer to six. "You had dinner yet?"

"Nope." Was the short reply she got after hearing a few pen scratches.

"Should I bring you and Sess-kun dinner? The usual?"

"Please and thanks."

"Okay, I'll be right over in a few."

* * *

**Prompt:** Tragedy

**Words:** 500

Read and Review!


	5. Happiness

**Disclaimer:** I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Happiness**

* * *

"Knock, knock." Kagome voice called out through the thick door with her hands full. In one hand she carried three large plastic bags filled with ramen, complete with their own disposable bowls. In the other hand, she carried a set of freshly made sushi in a plastic round container and freshly brewed tea. Around her neck, she tied her scarf to make a make-shift bag for the puppies to keep warm in.

"Come in." Inuyasha's voice called out. When she opened the door, she saw his head tilted down as he looked between two papers.

"I've brought food." Once said and placed the food on a regular dinner table in his private office, near a window overlooking the city, Inuyasha paused and breathed deeply through his nose and almost drooled. His favorite food in the world: ramen.

"You are a goddess." He said, as he stood up and went towards the table where Kagome placed down three large, disposable, plastic bowls. He rolled up his sleeves and dug in.

"I'm going to go give Sesshoumaru his food." She said and was about to go towards the door when his voice called out to her.

"Wait," He said, with his mouthful.

Kagome made a disgusted face and waited for him to swallow his food. "Leave the puppies here and I'll give my friend a call and describe what the conditions they're in."

She carefully placed the puppies on the table near Inuyasha, as he dug out his cell and called his friend. She then took the round container full with sushi and the freshly brewed tea and went down towards the hallway. Once she arrived at another thick door, she tapped her knuckles firmly against the wooden oak.

"Enter." A deep baritone voice said.

"I've brought your usual." She offered and held it high so he can see. The man behind the large wooden oak table was one of the top five bachelors in the world. Silky, pale blond hair hung over his shoulders, held up high in a secure pony tail, healthy moon kissed skin graced him and he looked devilishly beautiful in his expensive suit.

His office was almost decorated the same as Inuyasha with a few changes. His table was near a corner but was a foot or two off the ground and surrounded by black couches. Kagome watched him placed his pen down softly, and rubbed his eyes. He then stood up and also like Inuyasha, rolled up his sleeves and somehow, gracefully plopped down on the sofa and ate.

"Inuyasha said you found some puppies? That's why you're here?" He asked, startling her as she went to pour the fresh tea in a traditional tea cup.

"Yep." She placed the cup in front of him softly. "Enjoy your meal."

He gave her a nod as to say thanks and she left the office and headed back to Inuyasha.

"My friend will be on his way." He told her.

She smiled in happiness and ate while waiting.

* * *

**Youshouldn'tneedtoknow: **So thats whats the movie called. I remember watching that like when I was young. And ya, kinda like "Stuck in the Suburbs" but not really since I don't remember much about it.

**Fairy Demon26:** If you go back to chapter one, under where it states Kagura's unhealthy obsession with erotic books, it says "She instantly connected with the younger brother: Inuyasha" Hope that helps.

**Prompt:** Happiness

**Words:** 500

Read and Review!


	6. Kiba

**Disclaimer:** I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners.

**A/N**: Poll up on my profile, go vote for what career you want Sasuke to be in!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Kiba**

* * *

When Kiba received a call from an old friend he hasn't heard from a while, he was ecstatic but quickly got into a professional mode. His old friend was telling him about a friend of his finding two abandoned puppies and wanted him to have a look. He gave a shout to his maids that he was leaving and meeting up with an old friend as he put a hat on his head, his white akbash at his side and a bag in hand.

He parked his car in the underground parking lot and took the elevators up after putting in the passcode that only a few knew. Akamaru leaned against his side and licked his owner's fingers, begging for a scratch and his tail thumped against the floor as he felt fingers scratch behind his ear.

As the elevator _ding_ed and opened the doors, he stepped out and headed towards the door on the left. He was about to knock when he heard a female laugh through the doors. He was in a daze until Akamaru nudged against his leg. He fell against the door and landed on his face, dropping the bag.

He heard a startled gasp then a loud roar of laughter that he couldn't help but flip off the owner. Getting up and rubbing his face while glaring at his dog, his eyes drifted towards the smell of ramen to see his old friend… along with a babe. He whistled in his mind as he gave the girl a look over.

Even though she was wearing grey sweat pants and a black hoodie, he could make out her figure; perfect hips and small waist with flat stomach. Breasts perfect size and when he got to her face, he couldn't help the "Wow." That escaped his lips; big bright, sapphire blue eyes and cherry blossom pink lips with a tint of blush along her cheeks.

His view was soon blocked by his big akbash as he went to investigate the squirming mass of fur, surrounded by blankets. Kiba then remembered that he was here on a professional trip and got up, dusting his hands. He took a few steps towards where Akamaru was nudging the mass and looked down, getting out his stethoscope.

He carefully picked up the male puppy, checking its sex, and brought the stethoscope over the lungs and heartbeat. He then checked the mouth and ears to see if it had gotten any diseases or viruses. As he checked the second puppy, he couldn't help but frown. He, once again; male, was a bit underweight. As he was checking the mouth and ears, he didn't notice Kagome next to him until he almost crashed into her. "Woops, sorry there."

She gave him a small smile, "Will they be alright?"

"They'll be fine, just a bit malnourished." He gave her a wild smirk and Kagome blushed.

"I'm Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba." He told her and took off his hat, revealing his face.

Kagome fainted.

Inuyasha glared.

* * *

**A/N:** Requests are open for "What do you want to see Kagome do to Sasuke" plan! Like… dying hair, first 100 girls for the Sasuke autograph get a kiss on the cheek, etc etc. Be like Naruto and think of fun ways to torture Sasuke! And remember to vote!

**Prompt:** None

**Words:** 500

Read and Review!


	7. It Begins

**Disclaimer:** I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners.

* * *

**Chapter 007: It Begins**

As Kagome came through, she was woken to a yelling match. She blinked a couple of times to get rid of the haze her mind created and once her vision cleared, she realized that sometime while she was passed out, Sesshoumaru entered the room and stood by Inuyasha and glared at Kiba.

Inuyasha was yelling and shouting and Kiba retaliated back by some more yelling and shouting. Mixed in with the whiny puppies and Akamaru's barking, she developed a massive headache.

"Stop it!" She shouted at them while sitting up. The room became silent as she rubbed her temples. "What the hell happened?"

"You fainted."

Kagome blinked and looked up to see Sesshoumaru next to her, a cup of tea in his hand. She thanked him and sipped the bitter beverage. She felt the sofa sunk next to her and saw Inuyasha with a kicked puppy look. She rolled her eyes upwards and gave him a smile.

"What's with all the yelling?"

They pointed at each other and said, "It's his fault!"

Kagome rolled his eyes and she might of heard Sesshoumaru huff a bit. She was about to calm the two down when her- _Sasuke's_ she corrected- phone rang. Ignoring the still bickering males, she answered it when she saw her number appear on the screen.

She was about to say hello when his voice reached her ears, "I thought I told you to meet me at the café at 4."

"Yes, well I was... busy?" _'What a horrible liar I am.'_ She thought to herself.

"How hard was it to get to the café and then just switch phones? Even a monkey can do it." She heard him snap.

"Then maybe I should give it to a monkey and you guys can trade it over a cup of coffee." She snapped back and hung up the phone, huffing.

Great. Now she's in a bad mood. "Kagome… who was that?"

"Hm..?" She looked up to see all eyes on her. "Oh, wrong number."

Kiba blinked a bit at the sudden mood change and glanced at Inuyasha to ask if this mood change was normal then back at her. "They're a bit malnourished but other than that, they're fine."

"Great." She chirped and opened _His_ cellphone. "So how do I take care of them?" she asked while typing a message to Naruto. Inuyasha, who saw the gleam in her eyes, felt sorry for the poor sucker.

_I'm in._

_-Sasuke_

Naruto responded not a second later.

_Awesome. First step: play games with him_

_-Dobe_

Going through the phone and towards the calendar, she checked his schedule. _'Hm… Autograph signing tomorrow at the movie theater ne__xt to __Ichiraku ramen stand.'_

Oh the joys of having a digital device from the twenty-first century. Cackling in her head, she unknowingly began to vibrate from the insane amount of laughter in her, that everyone, including Sesshoumaru, began to back away. Moving her thumb towards the twitter icon and began to type away in a message.

* * *

Remember to vote your favorite career for Sasuke!

**Prompt:** N/A

**Words:** 500

Read and Review!


	8. Best Friend

**Disclaimer:** I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Best Friend**

Sasuke arrived four hours earlier to the signing booth than usual, with his longtime rival-slash-best friend. "Explain why you're here again?"

He could hear Naruto roll his eyes, "As your best friend, it is my duty to protect you from the rabid fan girls."

'_And to see your face when you realize what you have to do._' He thought with a snicker.

Sasuke eyed him wearily but shrugged. He decided that Naruto was dropped on his head.

A few times.

"By the way, isn't your signing isn't until," Naruto checked his watch, "two in the afternoon. Why the hell are you so early?"

Sasuke 'tsk-ed' and walked towards the Ichiraku stand. "You were the one who dragged me out here, saying and I quote, 'Teme! I'm hungry, let's go eat!'." He stated in an unusual high pitch.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's crotch.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

"Just wondering if you balls dropped yet."

Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes, pushed Naruto into a nearby bench, and smirked at his cry of anguished. It wasn't before long that his best friend caught up with him, limping.

"That was mean, dattebayo."

He grunted and continued to walk down the sidewalk which brought back memories. He grew up here; him being treated like a noble prince and Naruto being treated like lower than shit. He glanced at him and somewhat admire his cheery and bright attitude he kept, even when being put down.

Naruto caught him looking at him and battered his eyelashes at him. Sasuke this time rolled his eyes upwards and a small smile appeared.

But still, Naruto grew up treated like shit in this neighborhood and when an unknown man came and asked Naruto if he would like to audition for a role in a movie, Sasuke used his family resources to look up the company's agent and see if they're legit. Sasuke was also there beside him, in silent support, when he auditioned in front of the director and producer. He was also there for his first big role. Sasuke was there for all the first times Naruto has ever gotten; from first red carpet, first audience interview, first nomination and trophy at the Nippon Akademi Shou.

Sasuke felt himself blanched at the amount of people lined up at the signing booth. He felt his eyebrow ticked and almost bit Naruto's hand off when he pushed him towards the table. When the signing began, he braced himself at the rush of stampede of girls. After signing the first picture he had, he waited for the girl to move.

When she stayed put and looked at him, he couldn't help but growl, "What?"

The helpless girl grew flustered and bright red, "Where's the kiss on my cheek that's I'm supposed to get?"

He couldn't help the "What?" that came out of his mouth. Watching as the girl took out her phone and showed him, his message on twitter, 'First hundred girls get a kiss on the cheek *wink*'.

* * *

Remember to go vote!

Requests are open!

**Prompt:** None

**Words:** 500

Read and Review!


End file.
